Pride's Zoo Adventure
by Wudaiwarrior
Summary: Hey! It's Pride's big day everyone! *This story contains lots of French, by the way.*


**Pride's Zoo Adventure**

**Summary:**Little Pride is going to the zoo today with his family. He's turning 311! He sneaks off and finds out just how wild things can get!

**Rating:**T because Pride said so

**Author's Note:** I know I have another fic to finish guys! I will complete it! By the way _all italics are Pride's thoughts, and _Oddy is a purple French cat I made up in another of my fics. (He's living in the Elric's backyard since Al can't keep him...) But enjoy this for the time being...

Pride:Have mercy on a procrastinator, and WudaiWarrior owns nothing but the plot.

Me: Thank You.

"Is everyone here?" asked Sloth "Envy?"

"Here, damnit."

"Greed?"

"I'm here."

"Lust and Gluttony?"

"We're here."

"Pride and Wrath?"

"Over here!"

"Ed and Al?"

"We're also here!"

"That's everyone! Now we can get driving! Lust to the zoo!" Sloth cried

The whole family piled into Lust's cherry red van with black racing stripes. Pride sighed, _today I am turning three-hundred-and-eleven. And we're going to the zoo... I don't like zoos..._ he thought. Al started singing and Oddy piped in too. Soon the whole car was filled with bad singing. Pride joined in too, singing louder and worse than everyone else.

"Okay little birthday boy, we're here!" said Lust

"Pipsqueak-san, help him out the car." said Envy

"Do I have to?" he asked

"Yes Short and Stupid." was the sharp answer

Ed picked up Pride and got him out of the enormous car. Sighing, Pride walked up to the zoo gate holding Ed's hand. Ignoring the comments from other families about him.

"Aww he's so cute."

"What a sweet-looking little boy!"

"Mommy can I go say hi to the little boy?"

_I am not a boy, and if those people come any closer I will tear thier hearts out. _

_"_What do you want to see first, Shortness?" asked Greed

The group walked up to the zoo map. It was large with almost every animal on the planet listed somewhere on it.

_Lions? No. Thier long gold fur reminds me of a certain someone I hate right now. Crocodiles? No. It's too early to take Envy to see it's cousins._ Pride snorted in amusement. _Umm.. I know,the ostriches!_

"I want to see the ostriches." he said

"Okay," said Greed "Gluttony, don't eat them okay?"

Gluttony nodded sadly, and the clan made it's way to the pen. Pride lagged behind with Oddy on his head.

"Chuad,chaud Fierté." said Oddy

"I know it's hot Oddy." Pride said _Why am I the only one that understands the cat?_

"Allons à cet endroit, la Fierté" said Oddy pointing to a tree

Pride looked at his family trailing away. _We can still catch up.._

"Fine, let's go. Parfait, allons." Pride said climbing the tall tree

The tree started shaking viciously. Something below the duo roared loudly. Pride gave a sharp squeal. _What the Hell was that?_

"Un ours de soleil!" said Oddy

"A sun bear?" asked Pride

There were two sun bears batting the tree. _They're taller than Al! I'm gonna frickin' DIE! _The bears pulled the tree backwards and let go, the duo catapulted far off, across the zoo.

_"_Faites le guet, la Fierté!" cried Oddy

"I AM WATCHING OUT!" yelled Pride

The boy and cat landed on something squishy. Squishy,wet and angry.

"Giant squid!" yelped Pride flailing around in the cold water

"La fierté, je ne peux pas nager!" spat out Oddy

"What do you mean,you can't swim?" asked Pride _It's up to me to save our lives. _

The squid swam close to Pride, who now had a wet cat on his head, and stared curiously.

"Hey! Ugly thing! Come get some!" the eternal ten year-old said

Pride beared his fangs to the creature and bit down as hard as he could. A tentacle came off the beast and it threw the child and cat out of it's tank. The duo yet again flew through the sky, Pride screaming all the way. They landed in the okapi, girraffe and babarusia pen.

_What could go wrong now?_ An okapi walked up to Pride and licked him. _Go away zebra-thing. _It licked Oddy too and nuzzled up in Pride's chest. _I am being harrassed by a zebra-thing... Not good._

"Aww, il vous aime, la Fierté." whispered Oddy

"Fine, it likes me. Faites-le partir...Make it go away..." Pride said

There was an ear-spitting screech, the thunder of hooves and a long sigh. Pride and Oddy got up out of the pen and started walking along a trail. _I wonder if my family are worried about me. They never take notice when I leave the house. _Pride ate the last of his squid tentacle and squinted. _The sun is awful bright today..._

"CAMION!" screamed Oddy

"What, Truck?" Pride turned his head to see a large, spotted truck coming at him.

He ran along the road, in the oppisite direction of the truck, untill he saw the bird exhibits. Pride stopped, huffing. Oddy and his stomach growled.

_I bet the zoo won't notice two birds missing..._ Pride narrowed his eyes to slits and looked for the perfect prey.

"là! les faucons! There, the hawks!" he said

Pride crept through the crowd of people to the hawk cage. There were fifteen inside when Pride went in, two less when he came out. Oddy's bird was dead when he ate it, looking up at Pride with a strange expression.

"Bien, ne sont pas vous allant le tuer?" he asked

"No, I am not gonna kill it. Yet." said the hungry demonic child

Pride suddenly jabbed this teeth into the bird's neck. You could hear him suck the blood out, if you were too close. He gulped it down and took a few bites of the bird before tossing it. _I was more thirsty than hungry, anyway. Which way is the ostrich exhibit?_

"La fierté, les faucons viennent après nous! Dirigé!" yowled Oddy

"The hawks are coming after us?" Pride echoed

The hawks wanted vengance against Prde right then and there. They scatched him with thier talons all the way to the ostrich exhibit. _Damn hawks go back to Hell! _

"Au diable avec vous les oiseaux! Laissez-nous la paix le damnent!" curssed Oddy

_That's what I thought._

"J'aurai recours au Code le pouvoir de Lyoko sur vous! Laissez la paix à ma Fierté!" said the mad cat

The birds understood. The power of Lyoko was not to be trifled with, not at the cost of 'his Pride' anyway. The two bumped into Envy.

* * *

Pride told everyone the whole story in the car.

"What?" asked Envy "You had a fun day though, right?"

"Yes. Oui. " _Next time we go to the Chuck E. Cheddars. If I l live that long._

"Happy birthday Pride. Bon anniversaire Fierté..." meowed Oddy


End file.
